se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nicolas Sarkozy/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with his French counterpart Nicolas Sarkozy in Beijing Nov. 26, 2007.(Xinhua Photo) Corea del Sur * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) shakes hands with French President Nicolas Sarkozy on Nov. 12. Korean Culture and Information Service Nicolas Sarkozy - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye meets with former French President Nicolas Sarkozy at the World Knowledge Forum. korea.net Japón * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) greets French President Nicolas Sarkozy during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Nicolas Sarkozy - Taro Aso.jpg| Left to right: French President Nicolas Sarkozy, German Chancellor Angela Merkel, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, Russian President Dmitry Medvedev, during the Family Photo. G8website/Ansa photo by:Massimo Percossi Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and Japan Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama hold a bilateral meeting during the Nuclear Security Summit at the Washington Convention Center in Washington, DC, April 13, 2010. Naoto Kan - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy y Naoto Kan, este jueves, en la residencia del primer ministro japonés en Tokio. POOL / REUTERS Nicolas Sarkozy - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy, right, shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda during arrivals for a G20 summit in Cannes, France on Thursday, Nov. 3, 2011. (AP Photo/Markus Schreiber) Nicolas Sarkozy - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese PM meets Royal, Sarkozy; presser AP Archive Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Prancis Nicolas Sarkozy menyambut Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dalam pertemuan di Istana Elysee Palace, Paris (15/12). Foto: AP Photo/Remy de la Mauviniere Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh with the President of France, Mr. Nicolas Sarkozy during the signing ceremony at Elysee Palace in Paris, France on September 30, 2008. P D Photo by A MAitra Narendra Modi - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mr. Nicolas Sarkozy, former President of France meets PM. Photo: Narendra Modi Oficial Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El ahora rey Salman, de 79 años de edad y príncipe heredero y ministro de Defensa desde 2012, ha solicitado al Consejo de Lealtad que jure lealtad a Muqrin como príncipe heredero. Previamente, fue gobernador de la provincia de Riad entre 1963 y 2011. En la imagen, el presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy y el Rey de Arabia Saudí, a la entrada del palacio de Los Elíseos, 21 de junio de 2007. ACQUES DEMARTHON AFP Nicolas Sarkozy - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| France's President Sarkozy speaks with Riyadh Governor Prince Salman Bin Abdul Aziz, 14 Jan 2008. DR Archives Irak * Ver Jalal Talabani - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (D) y su par iraquí Jalal Talabani (AFP) Israel * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Shimon Peres.jpg| All smiles. Peres and Sarkozy (Photo: Reuters) Ariel Sharón - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's ruling party chairman meets Ariel Sharon. AP Archive Ehud Ólmert - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (d), escucha al primer ministro israelí, Ehud Olmert, en una sesión del Parlamento de Israel (EFE). Benjamín Netanyahu - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| 'I cannot bear Netanyahu, he's a liar,' Sarkozy told Obama. AP Photo Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Staying positive: Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas, pictured in Paris today with French President Nicolas Sarkozy, promised not to jump to any quick decisions over the peace talks. AP Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) welcomes Syrian President Bashar al-Assad at the Elysee presidential palace in Paris. 13 Nov 2009. AP Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and his Turkish counterpart Abdullah Gul arrive for a press conference at the Presidental Palace in Ankara, Turkey, on 25 Febr. EPA/BGNES Nicolas Sarkozy - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdoğan, Carla Bruni'yi davet etti. Photo Milliyet Fuentes Categoría:Nicolas Sarkozy